


Not The Jealous Type

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, By HolyHoranTwerks, Dominant Harry, Established Relationship, Finger Bruising, Flirting, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Harry, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, They fuck in a nightclub, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry isn't the jealous type, until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Jealous Type

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based off of that HIMYM ep where Marshall isnt the jealous type until he's proven wrong. heh.
> 
> who else loves HIMYM?!

Read the tags please!

Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes, I typed this with a sprained wrist!

Read on!

\----

They were in some seedy bar when it first happened. Louis was sat in a booth waiting for Harry to come and meet him after work. It was only a small job at a law firm but it was good money and he gained a lot of experience. Louis however was a drama teacher at a local school. He taught drama to the local upper-schoolers and honestly it was a great job. But the school had shut early due to a small fire that had originate from one of the cooking rooms.

Louis and Harry had been together for just under a year and of course they had rough patches, but it was otherwise perfectly. One time into their seventh month together, they had almost broken up and were avoiding each other for almost a week. (It had been 2 day but it felt like forever!)

Louis was bored of waiting and was just about to ring Harry when the lanky boy slipped into the booth opposite him. “Didn’t see you come in.” Louis muttered, smiling at the boy.

“Oh, yeah, no ‘Hi Harry how was your day’ just, ‘Didn’t see you come in’.” Harry chuckled at his own impression of Louis.

Too girly Louis scowled, “I do not, do not, sound like that Harold.” Louis’ eyes squinted threateningly.

Harry put his hands up loosely beside his head, “Yeah yeah, whatever.” He mumbled and looked around until a handsome waiter caught his eye. He flagged him over and the boy made a scoffing sound before going to their table.

“Hello and welcome to McLaren’s, I’m James and I’ll be your—“He stopped to check Louis out, the boy himself raising a perfectly threaded brow, “—Um your server today. Anything I can get you beautiful?” He asked Louis, raising his shirt a little higher and practically pushing his biceps in Louis’ face.

“No thank you, I’ll just have a beer, we’re going soon.” Louis smiled but Harry made a noise of protest and furrowed his brows.

“No, Lou, no, we’ll both have some onion rings and two beers, we’ll order something bigger later.” Harry grinned goofily at the guy and barely flinched when he huffed but walked away scribbling their order down. Louis stared at Harry in shock. He was surprised that he seemed to be so okay with the guy openly flirting with him.

“Harry.” Louis said to gain his attention.

“Yeah love?”

Louis’ mouth dropped open. How can he be so okay with this?! “How—‘Yeah love’, I-What? How can you be this calm when that guy was just hitting on me?”

Harry shrugged, “Didn’t realise that was flirting to be honest.”

Louis nodded but Harry still seemed okay, “So, you don’t care that he was flirting with me?”

Again, he only shrugged, “Isn’t bothering me to be honest. I know you’re my boyfriend, so why should I be?”

“I know that you’re mine too, and that you only love me but… if someone was flirting so obviously with you, I’d definitely be pissed.” Louis explained.

“Guess I’m just, not the jealous type.”

Although they had been together for almost a year, nobody had tried to hit on Harry or Louis, they both assumed it was because they made it quite clear to everybody that they were an item and nothing was going to break that. And even if they did, then neither would pay it any mind.

But now Louis thought about it, the idea of Harry not being the jealous type kinda, bummed him out.

“Oh.” He whispered.

And that was the end of that.

-X-

The next time it happened was when they were out walking in the park. It was a lovely Sunday afternoon and the two decided that they should go on a walk together. It was something they did occasionally, a part of flaunting their love and happiness off to the world. Another way was to post tons of pictures on Facebook and Instagram but that was too mainstream. Even though they did that too.

They had both been strolling side by side, occasionally bumping shoulders as they talked about random things they had done the previous week that they had not yet told each other.

It had all been going well, sharing blissed looks and sweet smiles. Until a group of teenagers started walking their way. It was clear they were all around the seventeen or eighteen mark, so younger than the two but they were all a lot taller than Louis, it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Even though, most of his students were taller than him. But he knew those people, these rowdy teens were almost double his size!

As they were a few metres ahead of them, one started calling out to Louis, “Hey gorgeous, wanna come back to mine and milk these balls dry?” Louis almost gagged. That was in no way sexy.

“Bet you’d look lovely in a skirt babe.” Another yelled and Louis’ nose wrinkled in pure distaste.

“Yeah, show you what it’s like to have a real man take you to bed.” Louis glanced at Harry. He was unaffected of course. And it angered Louis. The group were now off in the distance, still shouting things but Louis didn’t care. All he cared about was the look of ease on Harry’s pretty face.

And again, Louis was scowling.

“Babe? You okay?” Harry asked Louis.

Louis gaped for a moment, unable to form the words. “You, I can’t believe you just let them speak to me like that! And, and you’re so calm… I—Why aren’t you mad? I don’t understand.” Louis gripped Harry’s shoulders, shaking him, “Why aren’t you mad? Get mad!”

Harry let the boy shake him, chuckling lightly he gently pushed the boys hands off of him. “You mean like you are?” Louis dropped his hands to his sides frowning. “Look Lou, I love you, and you love me, so why should I get mad that some dumbass teen is trying to bed you? By yelling pathetic lines? Plus he didn’t full frontal grind on you and try to drag you back to his.” He smiled at him, “I think you’re overreacting about this.”

“Overreacting? Well, you’re underreacting!”

“Lou, this is a stupid topic. I told you, I’m not the jealous type. I never have been.”

Louis wanted to yell something hurtful, or stupid, either worked. Something like, do you not love me enough?! Eh, but that would get him nowhere. Plus Harry was kind of right, as much as he hated to admit it. He had a good point. They loved each other dearly, and they’d never dream of cheating… but Louis still couldn’t understand why this bothered him so much.

-X-

Louis was set on making Harry jealous. Of course, this was a really dumb thing to obsess about, but it bothered him! Harry just didn’t care that multiple people were hitting on him. It seems as if the universe knew that this was bothering him so much as about seven people in the last week had hit on him, all while Harry was there. Harry even complimented one guy’s shoes!

There were also some random girls here and there flirting with Harry, and Louis tried not to flip. He didn’t want to look petty, so he had bitten the bullet and stayed quiet until the bitch left. She could have been a very lovely person for all he knew, but in his mind, when she started to touch up Harry’s broad chest, well that was when she became a bitch.

The whole time Louis felt like snapping his fingers and saying “Oh hell naw! He’s mine bitch, paws off girlfriend.” Or something like that.

Anyway, it was a calm evening. Harry was highlighting some documents that Louis wouldn’t even begin to understand, and the latter had just finished marking his GCSE student’s essays when all of a sudden Louis felt the need to get back at Harry. He felt like he deserved some jealousy. He wanted to squeeze the tiniest drop out of him.

In his head, he started to plot different ways of getting back at him. He took a pad of paper and a pen and started drawing thought bubbles and filling them in with random ideas. He came up with some good ones, Hit on someone, but that would just make him look like a cheating slut. He also came up with asking a friend to help, but all of his friends were in happy relationships. And honestly it made him look dumb.

His last idea made him smirk. Go to a bar/club, get mortal, and grind on a few guys. Now, although it was risky, and made him look like a slut, he didn’t care. As long as it made Harry mad and proved he was not the jealous type, then it was worth it.

“Hey Haz, I feel like dancing. Can we go to a club tomorrow?”

As a drama teacher, Louis knew a thing or two about acting.

This is going to be so much fun.

-X-

Louis fluffed his hair up and pulled his skin-tight trousers up higher. He looked damn fine, and if by the way Harry gaped and had to do a double-take when he looked at him said anything, then yeah, Louis was sure his plan was going to work.

Now, Louis wasn’t one to brag, but he knew he was good looking. He’s not saying drop-dead gorgeous like his best friend Zayn is, but he thinks he’s quite attractive. Especially to other gay guys, they loved his body mostly, but his bodily assets were something Louis was definitely proud of.

“Wow, you look, wow, why’re you dressed so nicely for a club we go to all the time?” Harry asked as he looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair.

Louis hid his smirk behind a huff, “I just want to look good.” Louis rolled his eyes, “Am I not allowed to?” He asked folding his arms across his chest.

Harry looked at him and grinned, he turned to his smaller boyfriend and placed his hands on his hips, “Of course you are baby, I was just curious. I mean, you’ve put on the same trousers you wore when we met. The same trousers you wear when you’ve done something wrong or you need me to do something for you. You’re seductive and convincing trousers.” Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s words.

“Be quiet you.” He murmured and took his hand, “I want to dance, c’mon!”

Harry only chuckled and let his energetic boyfriend pull him to the door. “Okay Lou, whatever you want.” He rolled his eyes fondly like Louis had done moments before. He was so whipped.

Twenty minutes later Louis and Harry were walking up to the bar in a popular and only slightly crowded nightclub. They were in their early twenties, so although as a couple they’d rather stay at home and cuddle, they would like for people to think they could still be hip and cool. That was what they usually did anyway. On that night in particular, Louis wanted to bring out the fiery jealousy he knew was somewhere inside of Harry, just waiting to be unleashed.

In the time they’d been together, Louis had never seen Harry angry. Well, of course he’s seen him being pouty or maybe a tiny bit mad, but not full on angry. And some kinky sadistic side of Louis wanted to see Harry mad. To be so angry that he threw Louis against the nearest surface and pounded into him until he was crying.

And yeah, Louis was definitely hoping this plan would work.

“What can I get you?” A man in his mid-forties asked the two.

As Harry was ordering the drinks, Louis took his time to survey the people in the club. There was a clear divide on who was single and who wasn’t. The couples were huddled together or grinding against a wall somewhere talking dirty, whilst the singles were out mingling with the other clearly available bodies around them. He noticed a few eager girls desperate for certain guy’s attention, and some men just following the gorgeous women around and trying to chat them up.

Louis kept looking and—Bingo. A male in his mid-twenties was staring right back at him. He clearly wanted more than just to look at Louis all night. Louis chuckled to himself as he turned back to Harry. The goofy boy looked at him and handed him a drink, slightly spilling in on his hand but Louis didn’t mention it. Oh you have no idea what’s in store for you Harry Styles.

-X-

About two hours later Louis was well and truly past the point of tipsy. His vision was fuzzy but not so much that he couldn’t read the signs above the bar, so he took that as a good sign. But he was drunk enough that he was giggling and grinding on and over everything that moved.

Whilst Harry, like the good boyfriend he was, had only had one or two beers and was following Louis around and apologizing for Louis whenever he bumped into someone a little too hard.

“Oh I love this song Harry! Dance with me!” He dragged out the ‘e’ in ‘me’ and pulled Harry to the dance floor for the umpteenth time that night.

“I would Lou but I need the toilet quickly. Just stay here and don’t push someone over or start a fight.” It was something Louis did a lot. He’d get drunk and then start random fights with people he ‘didn’t like the look of’ or because ‘he was looking at me funny, I had to teach him a lesson’. The last reason made Harry chuckle as he’d been cleaning up the cut on his eyebrow.

If Louis had still been sober, he would of thought about really putting his plan into action. But as any other drunk lad, he just danced around and stopped when he felt a warm body beside him. Honestly Louis didn’t know if it was the same guy from earlier, but he assumed it was when the man leant down to murmur in his ear, “I saw you walk in here, and I just had to come and compliment you.”

Louis turned around and giggled, “Why hello to you Mr. Muscles.” He poked at the man’s biceps and grinned when the man smirked. The sober part of Louis was biting his lip, thinking that maybe this wasn’t the best idea and that he should just go back to Harry. But the numerous beers and shots he’d downed had been in control.

“Although I find that flattering, call me Kurt.”

“Kurt. I like that name. Like the guy from Glee.”

The guy obviously didn’t know who that was but smiled anyway, “Will you do me the honour of letting me dance with you?”

Louis only shrugged, he didn’t want to say yes, but he didn’t want to be rude. So he just put his hands around the guy’s neck and swayed to the beat of the music, imagining it was his Harry in front of him. When Kurt’s hands started groping his bum that was when he just let go of his sober self and started grinding frantically.

When Harry came out the bathroom he wiped his hands against his trouser-covered thighs. He looked around where he’d last left Louis but couldn’t find him anywhere. He sighed assuming his tiny boyfriend had probably bounced off somewhere to go and either steal some drinks or pick a fight with someone. Just as he was about to turn around he saw the back of his lovely boyfriend in the corner of his vision.

He smiled slightly and started moving towards him, avoiding multiple people that were making out and a group of people playing beer pong on a tiny table, when he was about twenty feet from Louis he frowned noticing his boyfriend wasn’t alone. His brow furrowed when he saw a guy groping him and grinding against his front.

But what was worse was Louis was just letting it happen and mouthing the words to whatever song was on with his eyes closed.

Harry felt his palms get hot and his fists clench. “What the hell.” He murmured. He’d never felt like this before, but from TV shows and books he could only sum the ugly, horrendous feeling up with one word; Jealousy.

Right then Harry just wanted to stamp his name on Louis’ forehead and fuck him on the floor in front of everyone.

Harry stormed over, his shoulders were tense and squared. In his mind he was thinking about what to possibly say. Harry definitely wasn’t violent, but that was his Louis, his precious Louis, and this dick was trying to grope at his lovely bum. I could take this guy, he’s a little shorter than me, I could definitely knock this bastard out. He thought as he approached them. He changed route so he was behind the unnamed man.

He tapped on the guys shoulder and saw him turn to him and roll his eyes, “Piss off lad, I’m getting to know this little twink yeah?” He gave him a look that said beat it and Harry smiled and took a glance at Louis. His eyes were half open and he was swaying side-to-side. Thoughts of how this guy would use his boyfriend to his own advantage made his blood boil. “I said screw off man.” He shrugged Harry off of him and turned away.

Harry tapped his shoulder again and smiled, before the man could say anything he pulled his fist back and punched him square in the face. Louis pulled back, eyes wide.

His vision was still blurry but he was pretty sure that he was really seeing Harry punching a guy in the face. He giggled slightly and dropped beside them on the floor where Harry was straddling the kicking guy. “See, knew you were jealous.” He dragged out the words and gripped Harry’s cheeks, smooching their lips together.

Harry stopped moving and kissed back slowly. “Mm, you’re mine, needed to prove that.” He muttered pulling back. He stood up and pulled Louis with him. The guy gripped his face and rushed away with the help of some guys around him as a small crowd had formed. Harry helped his stumbling boyfriend to the toilets and pinned him up against the door of the largest cubicle once he’d clumsily locked it.

“You, are a dirty little slut.” He growled.

Louis bucked his hips into Harry’s starting to come to his senses.

“Bet you were planning this for weeks. Wanting to get me jealous. Grinding against some asshole just for that reason… fucking whore.” He grunted. They’d dabbled in dirty talk, but Harry was quite soft in the bedroom, in fear of hurting his Louis. But recently the two had started experimenting with only light stuff, like toys and spanking. And of course dirty talk.

But this Harry, was making Louis’ knees weak. He was so rough and dominating, still growling filthy words in his ear and gripping his thighs and bum.

“’M gonna fuck you against this wall. Use your slutty hole like it’s meant to.” Harry let the boy down so he could undress himself and watch Louis messily take off his own clothes. Once they were naked he pulled the boy against his chest and pinned him against the wall. He snuck a hand under Louis’ bum both for support and to push his cheeks apart. With his free hand he started to finger him open slowly.

“Harry—“

“No.” He pushed two fingers in dry, “You do not get to plead or tell me what to do. You’re the slut grinding against some stranger.”

Louis’ voice choked on a moan. “Oh please Harry—Haz, baby please.”

“Louis. Don’t make me punish you.”

Louis’ mouth closed, the blue eyed boy only making small purring and whining sounds and Harry slowly eased his fingers in and out of him. “Mm Harry.” He whispered, pushing his hips up and clutching at his long curly hair. “’M sorry for making you jealous.” He muttered lowly.

“Shh baby, I know. You just wanted to bring that primal part out in me.” He grunted and he spat in his palm and slicked himself up. “We’re gonna go fast okay love? Want to get home as soon as we can so I can use you, again and again and again, we’ll be going all fucking night.”

Even though Harry was still buzzing with anger from before, he felt better knowing that he was the one with the oh-so beautiful Louis begging on the end of his fingers and grinding up against him.

“Harry, H, more.”

“Only because you asked so politely.” Harry whispered and pushed himself in.

Yeah, they were going at a fast pace, but neither wanted to lose the high buzz of Harry finally showing his jealous streak. Plus, this was the first time they’d ever fucked in a public bathroom, so yeah, this was something ground-breaking in the sex part of their relationship.

“Fuck H.” Louis moaned, rubbing Harry’s scalp with one hand and pulling the locks with his other.

Harry breathed slowly, Louis was always so tight. They’d never really discussed who the bottom was and who the top in the relationship was, but it was a mutual agreement that although Harry topped mostly, occasionally Louis would too. But not then obviously, Harry wanted to show his little princess who he belonged to.

He pushed Louis flat against the cubicle wall—the side that looked the cleanest—and placed his left hand on the boys chest with his right hand around Louis’ thigh whilst the rest of his arm was under him, supporting his weight. Louis whined, arching his back and Harry adjusted his stance. “’S so good Haz. Love your dick.”

Now, Harry didn’t know why, but any time Louis complimented him on his… equipment it made him feel quite smug. He loved knowing that he could make his boy so happy and sated, both in and out of the bedroom.

“Fuck me H. Punish me for being such a bad boy.”

Harry moaned and pulled out until he had just the tip inside of him.

“Jesus Christ!” Louis shrieked when Harry slammed in fully. It was different, they usually had condoms on, but whenever they went bare Louis loved it. He could feel Harry throbbing, and pulsing inside of him, he could feel when Harry empties himself… using him as a nice hole to fuck and leaving him all sloppy and used.

“God fuck me harder H. Loved the feeling of that guy’s dick rubbing against me, his big hands all over my arse. Squeezing it and just appreciating what I’ve got to offer. Bet he’d be ruthless. Throw me against whatever surface and use me for his own desires. F-Fuck!” He moaned when Harry started snapping his hips. Fingers digging into him, one hand bruising his hip which he’d moved to cup and the other leaving fingertip sized marks on his thighs.

“Really? You wanted that prick’s cock? Wanted him to pound into you until you cried huh Lou?” He asked in a low tone, hips slowing down as he asked the question directly into his boy’s ear.

Louis moaned and threw his head back. “No, no, could—could never want anyone else but you Haz. Love you. Sorry H, just please keep going.”

Harry chuckled dryly, murmuring something along the lines of, “Needy slut.” But nonetheless, he started up his wild rhythm again. “You’re my good little whore aren’t you?” He asked practically grinding up into his arse.

Louis caught up with his movements, arms wrapping around Harry’s neck and shoulders, “Yeah, yeah ‘m your good whore. Love you big cock in my arse Haz, ‘s so good.” Louis could barely talk, short little puffs were mixed in-between his words as he tried to think straight. “I—Oh god.”

Harry cupped Louis’ ass, “Take it gorgeous, I wanna see you cum for me. Next time ‘m gonna fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see how pretty you are when you cum. Or maybe I’ll record us, so we can watch you over and over again, fuck you look so pretty when you cum.” Harry babbled, and it was true. Louis had the perfect orgasm face, his eyes shone, his cheeks were hot, his fringe was stuck to his head and his mouth formed the perfect oval shape.

All Harry could ever think whenever he saw his boy cum was pretty, mine, gorgeous, mine, sexy, mine! And Louis had pointed out many times that sexual Harry was completely different to everyday Harry. Whenever they got tangled in the sheets Harry was rough and animalistic whereas usual Harry was a dorky guy that was all limbs and beaming smiles.

“Fu—Damn, H touch me please. So close, need you t-to push me over.” He whined and all Harry could think was my precious Louis. And he’s sure if he was writing this down he’d be dotting the I’s with hearts and drawing them all around the page with little swirls and smiley faces.

Harry loosely grasped Louis’ cock in his hand and jerked him smoothly. “Cum on baby, wanna see you lose yourself all for me, me and only me.”

And shit, Louis adored this part of Harry. The possessive and controlling side, “Fuck Harry, can’t—gonna—Oh Harry!” Louis blathered incoherently as he came. Still whimpering Harry’s name his cock spurted into Harry’s warm hand.

All Harry concentrated on was the face his boyfriend made when he came. He rutted up into him, loving the way Louis clenched around his cock.

“C’mon H, come for me, mark me up on the inside, show everyone who I really belong to, show them who gets to cum deep in my ass.” Louis muttered directly into Harry’s ear, languid and soft as he still recovered from his orgasm.

Harry grunted, snapping his hips up into Louis’ pliant body as he came deep inside of him. “Shit Lou—Lou god!”

Louis whimpered when he felt his whole body go cold, Harry was still fucking into him and he was just so, so sensitive.

“Harry, Haz out.” He slapped Harry’s back.

Harry nodded slowly pulling out, “Sorry babe.”

Louis hissed as Harry set him down on the floor. “You’re definitely giving me a back massage tomorrow. ‘S killing me.” He whined rubbing at his lower back.

“I’d be happy to, love.” Harry grinned down at him, bumping their damp foreheads together. “Now get dressed, we need to go home and finish our night of passionate love-making.” Harry said like he was reciting Shakespeare.

“Please never do that again,” Louis chuckled and kissed Harry’s pout away, “At least not when we’re both naked in a nightclub stall and I can feel your cum leaking out of me.”

Harry laughed quietly and nosed Louis’ hairline, “Come on beautiful, we’ll get you home.” Harry mumbled and he pulled his boxers on.

“What do we do about the uh, cum?” He asked motioning towards his bum.

“Err…” He trailed off.

“You could lick it out of him!” A deep voice suggested from the other side of the door. “I’d love to hear that.”

“Get the fuck out of here.” Harry grunted as he pulled his shirt over his head. He pushed Louis behind him and opened the door. “Get out, now.” Harry threatened. They guy was only an inch shorter than him and looked like he was in his late thirties.

He huffed and stormed out, muttering curse words.

Harry shut the door and turned back to Louis who had gone bright red, “I totally forgot we-we’re in public! God knows how many people heard us—“

“Good.” Harry smirked, “I want them to hear us, because you were screaming my name, begging for my cock… fuck, I don’t know why, but it’s so hot knowing other people heard us.”

“I think we’ve just unlocked another one of your kinks,” Louis chuckled as he slipped his shoes on. “Exhibitionism.”

Harry shrugged, “I’m not an expert on kinks or fetishes, but I’m assuming that means that I like other people to hear us fuck? Or liking having sex in public?”

“Something like that, I don’t spend my time reading into fetishes.” Louis rolled his eyes, “Well not as much as you might think I do, I’d just like to know if I might have a certain kink.” He shrugged.

“Oh, okay. If you did have a kink, you’d tell me though right?”

Louis bit his lip, there was something he thought he might be in to… but he didn’t want to mention it, “Yeh, ‘course H.” He smiled.

“Great, now let’s go home.”

And of course Harry held the door open for him like he was courting a fair maiden.

“Love you.”

“Love you too Lou.”


End file.
